ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Plot Act 1 Years after the Nanite problem resolved, Thanos declared war against Earth. He first sent the Asgardian Loki and his army of Chitauri to destroy New York. The four Avengers decided to help SHIELD defeat Loki and the Chitauri. Loki was banished to Asgard. The Avengers find Spider-Man as he tells them that the Green Goblin is summoning living pumpkin bombs across New York City. They went into Oscorp to confront the Green Goblin. The Goblin decided to join the heroes to defeat Thanos. But Spider-Man's part of the journey was not done yet. He came across a Symbiote that made him wear a black suit. He and the Avengers defeat criminals in New York until Nick Fury Jr. informed Spider-Man a weakness in the suit. The heroes went to New York Church to ring the bells and take the Symbiote off. The Symbiote went back into Mac Gargan and the heroes used more ringing to drive the Symbiote away. Gargan surrendered to the heroes and joined them. Dead pool and the X-Men arrived to tell the other heroes that Ajax is causing riots all over New York. At Deadpool's club, Ajax was killed by Deadpool.Then Captain America went to look for the winter soldier (bucky) for help because they were losting herose Act 2 Blade helps the heroes defeat Dieter Reinhardt in Prague. Reinhardt made a one-time truce with the heroes to stop Thanos. Act 3 Tony Stark received information from his intel showing that Ultron is wrecking Stark Industries. Vision helps the heroes destroy Ultron. The death of Ultron has caused the return of the first mutant, Apocalypse. Apocalypse wanted to eradicate anyone who is not a Mutant. Colossus and the heroes defeated Apocalypse with their powers. The death of Apocalypse created a portal to the realm of Shuma-Gorath, who is one of the servants of Thanos. He stole five of the Infinity Stones from New York, Oscorp, Prague, Sokovia and Egypt and gave them to Thanos, who used to have only one. The heroes defeated Shuma-Gorath and encountered Thanos, The Other, and the Chitauri army. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to destroy the heroes but were aided by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos, The Other and the Chitauri were destroyed by the heroes' force. Nick Fury Jr. told the heroes to bring the Infinity Stones back to Earth. However, the Guardians decided to give them to the Nova Corps in different containers around the galaxy. Playable Characters #Captain America #Iron Man #Thor #Hulk #Black Widow #Ant-Man #Scarlet Witch #Spider-Man #Green Goblin #Venom #Carnage #Doc Ock #Doctor Strange #Wolverine #Colossus #NegaSonic Teenage Warhead #Cable #Iceman #Deadpool #Daredevil #Elektra #Jessica Jones #Luke Cage #Iron Fist #Ghost Rider #Blade #Morbius #Mister Fantastic #Thing #Invisible Woman #Human Torch #Star-Lord #Gamora #Drax #Groot #Rocket Raccoon #Thanos (After Act 3 finish) #Nick Fury Jr. (After Act 3 finish) #The Winter Soldier (bucky) #Ms Marvel #Songbird #Nick Fury DLC Characters #Lady Deathstrike #Electro #Lizard #Ultron #Loki #Silver Surfer #Dr Doom #Yellowjacket #Kingpin #Magneto NPCs *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Songbird *Ms. Marvel *Betty Ross *Leonard Samson *Glenn Talbot *Roxanne Simpson *Professor X *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary Jane Watson *Rocket Racer *Silver Sable *Luis *Weasel Bosses #Loki #Green Goblin #Ajax #Yellowjacket #Venom #Byrrah #Leader #Malekith #Dieter Reinhardt #Carnage #Kingpin #Magneto #Ultron #Apocalypse #Shuma-Gorath #Thanos & The Other #Dr Doom Levels Act One #Prologue #New York City #Chitauri Invasion #New York Rooftops #Oscorp #Oscorp Labs #New York Midnight #The Toxin #New York Church #Ajax's Lab #New York Freeway #Deadpool's Club #Atlantis #Atlantean Depths #Atlantean Tide #Banner Laboratory #Military Base #Gamma Factory Act Two #Asgard #Jotunheim #Greenwich #Blood Streetway #Prague #The Bloodpack #An Infection Among Us #Symbiote Central #New York Church Revisited #Hell's Kitchen #The Man With No Fear #Fisk Industries #Xavier Mansion #Cerebro #Weapon X Act Three #Stark Industries #Sokovia #Sokovia Ruins #Cairo, Egypt #The First Mutant #Apocalypse #The Next Dimension #The Final Battle #Epilogue Deadpool Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Easy or higher, the game can be replayed with Ryan Reynolds doing the voice of Deadpool, narrating the game. Silver Surfer Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Normal or higher, the game can be replayed with Laurence Fishburne doing the voice of Silver Surfer, narrating the game. Luis Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Hard or higher, the game can be replayed with Michael Pena doing the voice of Luis, narrating the game. Tour Guide Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Ultimate, the game can be replayed with Bruce Campbell, doing the voice of the Tour Guide, narrating the game. Rating Rated T for violence and language. Old Save Feature This feature is where you get alternate skins for the playables and thus is where you get from data from all previous Marvel Videogames. DLC Season Pass The game will come with a $20 season pass featuring all the DLC spread for seven post-launch months. The first pack will come with 6 extra characters and simulation levels based on the respective franchises. The final pack will be an extra What-If campaign mode. X-Tra Pack *Lady Deathstrike *Electro *Lizard *Ultron *Loki *Silver Surfer What If Story Mode The DLC serves as a campaign mode in which many differences from the original plot are seen with different outcomes with Thanos winning in the end. Silver Surfer serves as the narrator. Voice Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man, Glenn Talbot *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Ghost Rider *Brian Bloom as Captain America, Vulture, Rocket Raccoon *Jim Cummings as Thor, Magneto, Kraven, Nick Fury *Josh Keaton as Human Torch, Daredevil *Tom Holland as Spider-Man *Daran Norris as Venom, Green Goblin, Punisher, Mysterio *Dee Bradley Baker as Carnage, Toad, Mister Fantastic, Nightcrawler, Electro, Lizard, Chitauri *Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Ajax, Kingpin, Sandman, Loki *Jennifer Hale as Psylocke, Rogue, Jean Grey, Spider-Woman *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Abigail Whistler, Jessica Jones, Invisible Woman *Steve Blum as Wolverine, Drax *Corey Burton as Shuma-Gorath, Ultron, Dracula *Phil LaMarr as Black Panther, Colossus, Blade, Mephisto, The Other *Grey DeLisle as Mystique, X-23, Danica Talos, Nyssa Damaskinos *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Thing, Groot, Blackheart, Nick Fury Jr., Thanos *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool, Hannibal King *James Arnold Taylor as Iceman, Professor X, Doc Ock, Yondu *Cree Summer as Storm, Melinda May, Scarlet Witch, Gamora *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ron Perlman as Abomination, Dieter Reinhardt *Kelly Hu as Lady Deathstrike, Elektra *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Patton Oswalt as The Koenigs *T.J. Miller as Weasel *Michael Pena as Luis *Stan Lee as himself *Laurence Fishburne as Silver Surfer *Bruce Campbell as Tour Guide Category:Marvel Comics Category:Activision Category:Vicarious Visions Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:MAC games Category:Linux Category:PC games Category:Raven Software Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Android Category:IOS Category:PS3 Category:PEGI 12